1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to food processing machines generally and more particularly to a high speed food processing device using a pair of opposing platens to mold and flatten the food product where the pressure is applied by the upper platen is distributed at the comers of the platen to more uniformly mold and flatten the food product.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Food processing devices in the prior art, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,938,126 and 5,388,503 utilize a centrally disposed piston to lower and raise the upper platen with respect to the lower platen. The use of a centrally applied force may result in uneven distribution of pressure across the surface of the upper platen. Therefore, the food products being molded and flattened are often uneven and not uniform in appearance.